The Horror Of Our Love
by Aquilla Moore
Summary: Ciel is a young school boy, and lonely, save for his mysterious singing tutor who teaches him one very important lesson to go with their new practice piece. The tension between them is palpable. What hidden meaning will you find between the verses?


**The Horror Of Our Love**

**Ciel is a young school boy, and lonely, save for his mysterious singing tutor who teaches him one very important lesson to go with their new practice piece. **

**The tension between them is palpable. Do you think they'll perform well? I'm just asking for your opinion on their singing talents, of course.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A sweet one-shot to get your heart racing. Not a true songfic, but the cousin of. A/U in the modern world. Has a touch of yaoi. Just a touch... I was inspired after re-watching a Kuroshitsuji AMV done by** zZMieiyuZz **on Youtube, called** [SmS]The Horror Of Our Love [SeabstianxCiel]**.

If I'm not allowed to reference, please let me know and I'll remove it. Don't flame please.)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji is the intellectual property of Yana Toboso. 'Horror of Our Love' lyrics belong to the song's creators, the band Ludo.

**Rating: **K+**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"…Mooo-n-light wallllk-ing."<p>

"Stop. You're suffocating the words. Let them pour out, don't force them out. Song is about freedom. I want you to remember that the next time you open your mouth."

Ciel shifted his stance and nodded. He took in a gentle breath and begun again, "Alright…. 'An-cient lan-guage, speak through fin-gers. The aw-ful ed-ges where you end and I begin.'"

"Much better. I think we're making headway," his tutor broken into a smile as he heard these sweeter notes. But then the grandfather clock rung out, signifying the end of their lesson. He calmly uncrossed his slender hands and folded away the song notes they had been practicing on, "I'm afraid this is where we leave things for today. But you should be pleased with your progress. I hope to see you next time."

The singing tutor rose from his chair, and Ciel stepped back to make way for him. The man graciously paced the room to open the door for his pupil. Ciel came to his side, ready to shake his hand and thank him for this afternoon's efforts. But he paused as something awkward came into his thoughts.

"…Sir, I don't think I can keep coming to these lessons."

His tutor's normally relaxed demeanour was taken by surprise, and his features arched, "Why ever not?"

"…I….I don't think I can afford them anymore," Ciel muttered. Head down turned, he was blushing. This was the last thing in the world he'd wanted to admit to his tutor.

"You can't stop now! That would be throwing away everything you've worked for," the tutor bent down to face his pupil, but they stubbornly turned away. The man persevered by cupping the side of Ciel's face in his gloved palm and gently turning it towards him. Staring deeply and earnestly, the man spoke in an intimate tone, "I don't think you know how talented you are, Ciel. The skill you have now is only the beginning, trust me. You know me better than to give you false promises. Believe me when I say, your voice is marvellous, and set to take you to great heights. Please stay with this. It can take you places you've never dreamed of. There's a whole world out there waiting to be conquered."

Ciel wanted to look anywhere but into those eyes. They were warmer than any he'd ever seen. Like molten fire. Truly rare…and magnetic. It was flustering to look into them for too long. But for the life of him, he could not turn away. His tutor meant those words, and looking into his eyes Ciel saw pools of rich sincerity that were promising him dreams, just as they had been the first day the two had met.

"Will you…" the tutor whispered, inches from his pupil's soft face. The man's eyes watered just slightly, either from emotion or having to hold his gaze for so long. But he would not release his penetration until Ciel said the words.

"…I….." Ciel gulped. There was no helping it. The words came out before he could stop them, "I will. I can't quit now."

"That's right. You've come too far already. The only way out is to follow this through to the end," the tutor nodded warmly, and stole a caress as his palm brushed down the soft skin of Ciel's cheek. He glanced to the doorway, and with their spell broken, Ciel came to his senses and strode to the corner to scoop up his leather satchel. The tutor straightened up his frame and watched wordlessly as his star pupil gave a shy smile and slipped through the doorway. Deep in thought, the man only listened to Ciel's footsteps as they boy strode down the hall and through the front door of his home turned studio.

His mouth was unconsciously parted open in curiosity. Something had stirred him internally. He whispered to himself, "…What a surprise…But if I have to offer him discounted lessons, so be it."

* * *

><p>Outside, Ciel had slung the satchel over his shoulder and was walking a brisk pace. He was fretfully hoping that Mr Michaelis wouldn't decide to follow him outside like usual. Ciel passed by hedge-fronted houses, these Victorian terraces all lined up in a street-long row. Their stained glass windows reflected the warm glow of the rich afternoon sun, low in the sky. Ciel's eyes were pierced by the light, setting his sapphire irises ablaze. Inside, his heart was pounding with…with something he'd never felt before.<p>

No, it had been with him all the time, ever since he'd first met his tutor at high school. Ciel had pulled another boy's ear for being obnoxious, and had been called to the principle's office. Waiting in his chair, a tall, obsidian haired, porcelain-pale man in his early twenties had entered into the previously boring waiting room. Ciel had experienced trouble to not stare at his striking appearance.

That alone was not what made Ciel forcibly avert his gaze; this stranger brought with him an exciting, electric presence, as if anything was possible with him in the room. He would have been perfect as a magician. Ciel could imagine him winking as he turned a top hat into a white rabbit with ease.

"Hello," the man had said as he took a nearby seat, and that was the beginning of their friendship. Mr Michaelis had explained he was a music teacher and a singing tutor on the side. He was looking for a job at the school, but had been turned down by the soon afterwards. Ciel heard the principle saying something along the lines of her school 'having too many distractions as it is'. Ciel's subsequent chuckles had gone unnoticed.

But Ciel had taken up his offer to practice singing lessons. He'd secretly always wanted to sing. Choir when he was little was the only chance he'd had. People had said he had the voice of an angel, if not the disposition of one. But in high school there weren't as many opportunities, musically and artistically speaking. So Michaelis' sudden presence came as a fresh breeze, and Ciel had seized the chance. Over the weeks, Ciel had gotten pleasantly used to Mr Michaelis, right down to his eccentric black fingernails. No man wore nail polish, but he was bold enough to get away with it. His character was strong, and so Ciel had really began to look up to his tutor.

And now…of that hot feeling in his chest…it had been there all that time, hadn't it? It was only now, after today's close encounter, that it had come to light. He could not deny something strange was going on inside him. It was Michaelis.

Ciel felt disturbed and unsure of himself. Furthermore, he was overcome with nerves. How was he going to pay for future lessons? His pocket money was run thin as it was, and lessons didn't come cheap. Ciel's parents had afforded him every luxury, but after their deaths his new guardian had made life joyless for him. They would never agree to pay for singing lessons. The money saved from the days of his parents was now gone. The last gift to their son that had touched their warm hands had now passed into Mr Michaelis' silken grasp, affording Ciel their time together. _For his lessons._

At the thought of putting them to an end, Ciel found himself trying his best not to cry. But hot tears welled in his eyes and blurred his vision. He stumbled on an uneven patch of pavement and cursed, teary drops plummeting to the ground as his body jerked to balance itself. And then he ran, not caring how foolish he seemed.

That night, Ciel's lullaby was a tear-stained pillow.

* * *

><p>The studio in question was a small, inviting room with smooth wallpaper and antique furniture. Thick books lined the bookshelves, and soft armchairs made themselves comfortable as they chatted amongst themselves over the intimate details of Michaelis' private life. Well, they would know, seeing as he spent a great deal of time in his favourite room. The being in question was now at his desk, striking his fountain pen into the body of a paper pad as he took notes from an old book, it splayed open on the desk for his benefit. This teacher liked his antiques and the ways of old. For some reason, they suited him just as well as the modern black nail polish he adorned. He was also in the habit of wearing suits everyday, and no one could argue that he didn't do them justice.<p>

A sudden loud click announced the presence of a guest to his home. Michaelis always left his front door open at this time of the afternoon, and so waited for the person to come into view. A delicate teal head bobbed around the doorframe and greeted him with a brave smile.

"Ah, Ciel! Good afternoon," Michaelis rose and served Ciel a gentlemanly bow; he was strange that way, but it was nice. He motioned pleasantly, "Come, sit down. We'll begin with warm ups."

Ciel was oddly reserved in his actions, and moved slowly towards an armchair as his tutor sat in an opposing one. They settled themselves in, and Mr Michaelis spoke frankly, "I'm glad you've come. Truly, I was starting to wonder if you would return today."

Ciel forced his sullen gaze upwards, but spoke with surprising firmness, "But I said I would, before. You don't have to ask me to repeat what I say. I'm not like other people."

"I know." Michaelis replied in an intense tone that tore chills down Ciel's neck. The boy flinched and whipped his neck around to see who had touched him there, but they were alone. His tutor gave a quizzical look that Ciel was too busy to notice.

Michaelis' warm voice brought Ciel back to his senses, "…Shall we begin?"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p>An hour's practice had seen the room resonate with increasingly beautiful notes, and finally, the strike of the grandfather clock in the corner. Their time was up, yet again. Ciel had been standing most of the time, and now Michaelis rose to full height to tower above his pupil. He stretched out his long arms in an almost feline-like manner that captivated Ciel. His tutor was full of surprises.<p>

But Ciel had a surprise of his own. It was not nearly as pleasant nor as amusing as he would have liked. Mr Michaelis was making no mention of it, but now was the appropriate time for Ciel to pay his fee. Last lesson had been paid for in advance, but that had secretly been the last of his money. Ciel had none left; he had _stolen_ this lesson. No need to ask him why, because he had no idea himself. It was a highly stupid thing to do, and an insult to the teacher he respected so much. But something, that something deep down inside of him, had compelled him to take the extra lesson. And now he had to face the consequences; instead of putting an envelope of notes on Mr Michaelis' desk, he would have to confess his sin.

Slowly, Ciel turned, ready to face searing scorn he well deserved. His frame was tiny against his tutor's shadowy height, but he spoke openly, "Sir…I cheated you out. I'm sorry. I don't have the money to pay for this lesson."

Michealis was stunned for a moment, but then his brows raised. Was he actually amused by Ciel's little stunt? "…Well now, that is a surprise. If you were short of pocket, I could have offered you a free lesson. You only needed to ask."

Ciel was taken off guard by this kindness, "You…you would have? But there's nothing in it for you. No one does things for free."

"Then by that principle, you should pay for the free lesson you've stolen," was the faultless reply.

Ciel felt embarrassed with himself. Taking the lesson wasn't worth this humiliation. _Oh, but it was_, his instincts chanted. Gulping, Ciel reasoned, "But Sir, I have nothing left. I spent the last of my savings on our past four lessons."

With that, Michaelis gave a soft look of disappointment and turned away to lean forward on his desk. Staring at his cold back was rock bottom for Ciel. His faithful tutor had been offended. He couldn't bear it.

"Sir, I'm sorry!" again, the words had tumbled out before Ciel had thought them. Something compulsive had overridden everything negative thing that he felt about begging, even for forgiveness when he was in the wrong. He was now caught between regret and repentance. The words had dragged him down a path he loathed to tread. Paralyzed, the boy waited out the deathly moments until his tutor finally spoke.

His mellow voice travelled eerily over his shoulder, "It's alright. You can still pay."

"How?"

"….Moon-light walk-ing.…." came the haunting tune that was their latest practice piece. But Michaelis had an unearthly tone to his deep voice that made his pupil shudder. He failed to get a response, and sung another verse, "….I smell you soft-ness…"

Ciel blushed, but the tense quiet pressed him to reply in the only way appropriate, "'Car-niv-er-ous and lus-ting'…"

"To track you down a-mong the pines…" Michaelis faced Ciel, but his expression was too real. He meant the words.

"…I want you stuffed in-to my mouth…" Ciel stammered, considering the dark new meaning to these words, and backing away.

But Michaelis advanced, "Hold you down and tear you open-"

Every nerve in Ciel's body shot with panic as his tutor seized him with a strength far more powerful than his own. Ciel was swept up and pinned down onto the desk. He squirmed helplessly as his wrists were brought together over his head and pinned down by one capable hand. Kicking his little legs into waist of his tutor did nothing; Michaelis simply thrust his hips forward and pinned Ciel's body with them. Ciel's legs were caught spread open due to his frantic kicking.

Michaelis leant his face over Ciel's body, and almost purred huskilly, "…Live inside you..."

Ciel squealed as his tutor ran a determined tongue up the side of his face. Michaelis hushed him softly, "Oh, love I'd ne-ver hurt you..."

Ciel trembled. But that heat within him had grown suddenly white hot. He squirmed in confusion and fear over this new sensation that travelled over his chest and down into his groin. He couldn't understand it.

Michealis was persistant, "…But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix…"

Ciel was too ashamed to tell him to stop. But...was he liking it?

"_I will eat you slowly_," Michaelis dove his mouth into Ciel's groin and teased it with a rotation of his tongue around the boy's now rising pleasure.

"Ohhhhh!" Ciel gasped before he could stop himself.

"The horror of our love…" Michaelis hummed whislt the tender length of his throat was pressed into Ciel's erection, and the vibrations from his tutor's deep notes made Ciel shudder.

"Ne-ver so much blood…" he finished the verse.

"B-blood?" Ciel stammered, his fear overtaking him once more.

Michaelis, soon to be his teacher _in every way_, brought his head up to smile slyly, "Don't you worry…I'll make sure it won't hurt…_that much_…"

And just as Ciel had imagined, like some dark magician, his tutor winked at him. Last defences now down, Ciel felt his body melt, and he lay down to enjoy the lesson that was about to take place.

That afternoon, Ciel's lullaby was a beautiful anthem of cries and moans.

* * *

><p>"Moonlight walking<br>I smell your softness  
>Carnivorous and lusting<br>To track you down among the pines  
>I want you stuffed into my mouth<br>Hold you down and tear you open  
>Live inside you<br>Oh, love I'd never hurt you

But I'll grind against your bones  
>Until our marrows mix<br>I will eat you slowly  
>Ohhhhh<br>The horror of our love  
>Never so much blood"<p>

by Ludo

**THE END**


End file.
